Fireflies, Belldandy's story
by startica bell
Summary: Ah! My Goddess and Tenchi Muyo! xover. Goddess wars, love and etc. Alternate Universe. Skip the first chap. if you don't want a description of the characters. Picks up action later on. 4 chapters up.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer- I do not own TM! Or Ah! My Goddess, because if I did, Tenchi and Washu would be together a long time ago.

Fireflies-Belldandy's Story

The world was first ruled by three chousin goddesses; Washu, goddess of chaos, Tsunami, goddess of good, and Tokimi, goddess of evil, all three just as beautiful and powerful. Washu is the oldest, smartest and most powerful out of the three sisters. She was a mix between Tsunami and Tokimi, half-good and half-evil. Tsunami is kind to all creatures, even if they were her enemies. She was the most amiable of the three because of her nice personality. She was the goddess of pure good. Tokimi was the goddess of pure evil. She would wipe out thousands of planets and galaxies just for the fun of it. Her personality is the exact opposite of Tsunami's: ambitious, evil and cruel. The most distinctive feature of Tokimi is the sclera of her eye, which is half purple and half blue.

The three chousin goddesses created the universe as a storage closet for the numerous creations they make. Washu came up with the blueprints for all living things, be it evil or good. Tsunami put life into the good creatures like angels and unicorns. Tokimi brought to life evil creatures such as demons and witches. All the other gods and goddesses are under the ruling of the goddess they chose. For example, if a god chose to worship Tokimi, he is immediately under the ruling of her.

Three witches guarded the universe's time gates. They were the outcasts of the witch clans. Witches should not have family, nor should they have a kind heart, but due to a one-time failure of Tokimi's creation, three new types of witches were born. The older sister was called Urd. She had emerald eyes, long, curly, white hair, tanned skin and three triangular makings on her face. She is very impulsive, is generally unreliable and has no control over her powers, but she does have her sisters' best interests in her heart. It's probably best to just say that her many schemes are well meant. It seemed like she was half-demon and half-witch, due to her personality and her more unique abilities that sets her apart from all the other witches. Therefore, Urd is only considered a half-sister to her other two sisters. Despite the fact that Urd is half-witch/half-demon, she genuinely wants to do good so she does not acknowledge her demon side.

The second sister was named Belldandy. She had long, brown hair with bright blue eyes that seem to sparkle. She had a very kind heart and is attracted to all cute things. She had three diamond shaped markings on her face. Her personality is most like Tsunami's: kind, considerate and thoughtful. She is very trusting, but a little too trusting so that she's naive at times. She seems to believe anything anyone says. Belldandy is often described as angelic. It's hard to believe that nice Belldandy is a witch.

The last sister was named Skuld. Skuld had black hair, brown eyes, three teardrop-shaped markings on her face and loves inventing. She can be pretty persuasive if she wants to be. Her personality was most like Washu's, except for the fact that Skuld's more childish at times. Skuld likes Belldandy as her sister but gets into arguments with Urd all the time. Her powers aren't developed yet, and the only witch power that she has is the ability to teleport through water. As she learns about love, her powers will develop. Urd and Skuld always have a better rapport with each other than with Belldandy, but that could be because those two are usually scheming something.

Urd was responsible for the time gate of the past. Belldandy guards the one for the present and Skuld guards the one for the future. They are not allowed to open the gates unless one of the goddesses gave the order. The goddesses gave each an angel to protect and help battle if necessary. Belldandy's angel was named Holy Bell. Urd's angel was World of Elegance. Skuld's angel was Noble Scarlet.

The three sisters usually would get pretty bored just staring at a gate for most of their time, so they asked for help. Sometimes their angel would stay behind and guard the gates while the three sisters explore the world. Or sometimes one of their fellow witch friends will take the job for a day or two. It was during one of those trips to the mortal world when Belldandy met the man that would change her life.

A/N- Well, I hope this was decent for the first intro to the first fanfic I've ever written. Please R&R, but don't flame. Don't expect too much from me, cause I'm younger than you think.


	2. Chapter 1 Keiichi

Disclaimer- I do not own TM! Or Ah! My Goddess, because if I did, Tenchi and Washu would be together a long time ago.

Chapter 1-Keiichi

Keiichi Morisato was just a normal man. He had short, black hair and brown eyes. He woke up at seven every day to go to the temple and beg for help from the goddess Tsunami. What is he begging for, you might ask. Well…just listen on.

" Oh please, great Tsunami…" Keiichi started, " grant any wish that my sister would have, for she is my only sister…and…if it isn't too much trouble…"

" Everything you do is too much trouble, bro." Megumi said.

" Shh!" Keiichi shushed her. Megumi looked away, obviously pissed off. Keiichi then thought in his mind. _I would love it if you can make a nice, kind and of course, pretty girl drop by who would actually pay attention to me. Thank you so much if you ever grant that wish._

" Lemme guess…you were asking for a wife." Megumi said, sure that it was the right answer.

" How…" Keiichi started to say.

" How did I know? Well, you basically ask for that everyday. I'm surprised Tsunami haven't killed you off yet, cause if I was her, I would have killed you off a long time ago." Megumi answered.

" Why?" Keiichi said, obviously confused at why his sister wanted to kill him off.

" Why? Did you really have to ask? People who don't know you will think that you're a total pervert, asking for a girl everyday. And letting a pervert like you live is just more trouble for the world." Megumi answered and left the temple of Tsunami.

" Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Keiichi called and ran after her.

As the old saying goes, be careful what you wish for, it might come true.

A/N- Well, I hope this was decent for the first intro to the first fanfic I've ever written. Please R&R, but don't flame. Don't expect too much from me, cause I'm younger than you think.


	3. Chapter 2 How they came to be

Chapter 2-How they came to be

Up in the goddess domain, Tsunami finally received Keiichi's prayer. She granted it immediately and sent Belldandy, Urd and Skuld down on Earth to be with him. Urd and Skuld protested and said Tsunami only needed to send one of them down, but Tsunami refused to listen and forced all three of them to descend down. Urd and Skuld were unhappy, but there was nothing they could do. All three, obeying Tsunami's orders, found Keiichi at his house sleeping.

Skuld found him as a pervert, due to the wish he made, and did not wanted to have anything to do with him. Urd found him childish and only treated him as a little brother. Belldandy was the only one who regarded him as her lover. Keiichi soon fell in love with Belldandy too, because of her bright personality and fabulous beauty. Skuld thought that her sister was too good for Keiichi and tries to separate them all the time by forcing her sister to go back to the time gates with her. Urd, seeing how nice Keiichi's been to all of them, decides to repay him by pushing him and Belldandy together. It gets a little crazy sometimes with one sister trying to pull them apart and one trying to push them together, but they soon learned to accept that kind of life.

AN: This was an English assignment I had to do...I didn't get the assignment back after all so it's not proofreaded. Next chapter is going to be longer, and finally...focuses on Tenchi Muyo! (Yay!) Oh...and...thank you so much for my first (and only) reviewer! Really, really appreciated it! (bows) 


	4. Chapter 3 The Goddesses

Chapter 3-The Goddesses

"Why must you overthrow every emperor and king there is!"

"Can you two please stop arguing? We're a family."

"Why can't you two just understand! We're Goddesses! Chousin goddesses! The most powerful creatures alive! We gave birth to these humans, demons, angels and witches! We should be the rulers!"

Tsunami was ignored in the background as Washu and Tokimi continued their argument. She sighed in defeat. She knew her sisters wouldn't listen to her any longer.

"Humans have a right to live too, Tokimi," Washu protested. Minutes ago, Tokimi had tried to convince them to team up with her and rule the universe together.

"When did you suddenly have such a kind heart? Don't forget, **_you_** were the one who said their lives were nothing compared to ours! Or did you change your mind after meeting that Earthling?" Tokimi said in a challenging tone. She knew her sister's weakness. It was Tenchi Masaki, the unworthy Earthling who lives on a backwater planet called Earth.

"I don't have to answer that."

"You're not answering because you can't answer! You're in love with him...and you know very well the consequences of a goddess falling in love," Tokimi retorted.

"I really don't want to fight, Tokimi," Washu muttered softly. Her gaze fell onto the ground, "I really don't."

"Washu, you're my sister and the goddess of Chaos. I want you to have the best of everything. It's not worth it to give all that you process now for a man. There are plenty of other options out there. As a saying goes, don't give up a whole forest for one tree."

"As if."

"Fine! Be that way! I'll have to take your powers by force then!"

"You know you're no match for both of us, Tokimi," Washu said. No matter how powerful her sister is, she doesn't have control over her powers. She won't win.

"You're still learning, Tokimi," Tsunami spoke up at last.

"I'm sorry but I don't recall you being a part of our conversation," Tokimi said to Tsunami in a stay-out-of-this kind of tone.

"I'm only trying to stop you two. Why are you both arguing like that? Why can't we just leave this alone and continue with our happy lives?"

"Happy lives? The problem with it is that I am **NOT** happy! These ungrateful creatures ruins the shrines and temples and they refuse to believe in us any longer! They even doubt the existence of us! Do you really think we should just keep on pretending as if nothing happened and as if we don't exist! Don't you think they need to be taught a grave and memorable lesson?" Tokimi screamed with rage. She's really mad now. Ever since she came back from a visit to the mortal world, she was mad at how fast the people all seemed to forget about the goddesses' existence.

"There's always another way out, Tokimi. You don't have to rule the universe in order for they to remember us," Tsunami said. Quite frankly, Tsunami was fond of these humans...especially one that could get her older and emotionless sister to fall in love with. He must have been really something.

"I'll give you two another day to think about this. Washu, since you care so much about these humans now, you should know what damage a war between us three will cause to the universe," Tokimi said as she got up from her seat in the Goddess Domain. She swept her long dress back and walked out, the train of her dress trailing behind her as she walked.

"What should we do now?" Tsunami turned to Washu with concern.

"I'm not going to let any harm come to Tenchi," Washu said as she left too.

"But...we can't submit to her! The people will only be more miserable if she rules," Tsunami called out right before Washu steps out of the room.

"We're not going to submit..." Washu called back and vanished.

Tsunami slumped back onto her seat. _'Then what are we going to do?'_


End file.
